User talk:DekkenMinus
Welcome DekkenMinus re:Affiliation Request Don't take this the wrong way. I wouldn't have mind to be affiliated with your wiki if the majority accepts it. But, if they find it offensive with reasonable explanations, then you could persuade them. 06:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) re:Remove conversation from one of your Talk page archives Why? Just wanna know before I choose. 04:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Is it okay if I just hide the conversation, so nobody sees it just looking at the archive? 05:16, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Done. 05:21, January 11, 2015 (UTC) 09:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC)}} Yeah, if they are actually different, and you can upload them with the proper source, licensing, and categories (like the post about describes) I don't see why we shouldn't have the images. Upload them and we'll see what we can do. Thanks. 21:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC) End Cards It seems they were deleted due to being unused. I've restored them now, so try to find a page where you can put them. 22:31, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that sounds fine. 00:58, April 1, 2015 (UTC) No problem. 01:40, April 1, 2015 (UTC) visual editior Could you turn off the visual editor? It messes with one of our templates a bit when it's used. The option to enable or disable it is on the under the editing tab. 05:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) No problem. It doesn't do any real damage. It's just easier when it's off. 15:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) End Cards From where did you find the End Cards? I've been trying to find an HQ torrent that features them. AsuraDrago 19:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the reply. I know where the end cards show up at the end of an episode, my problem was finding an english torrent that has them so I could get them in better quality. But based on what you said it doesn't seem like many do. AsuraDrago 21:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) re:Table for Centaurs page If there is enough named centaurs, then that would be great. At least 3 named should be the standard minimum for a gallery table. 02:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Kureha Post Timeskip Infobox Images Yeah sure, that'll be no problem to do. 22:01, May 8, 2015 (UTC) re:Dancers Category Seems like a little trivial, I mean, everyone can dance. 05:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Otohime's Haki Can you prove it that this queen has Haki? Joekido (talk) 03:01, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Question Sorry for the late response, I've had a busy couple days. Anyways to answer your questions: * I don't know of any policy regarding characters who appear at the same time in the anime. I can think of reasons for both left to right, and both right to left. To me, the answer that makes the most sense is that if they appear at the same time, just list their names in alphabetical order. I don't think there's a real rule on this, and we may need to discuss this in the future. For now, anything should work, really. * If the character appears in the episode, I would put them in the order they show up in the episode. If the character is shown in the title card and does not appear in the episode, I would put them first saying "Character (Title card)". If you have any more questions on this, feel free to ask! Hope this helped. 01:41, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Non-Canon Sabo Characters Hey Dekken. Could you make pages for the two non-canon characters you uploaded portraits for? If not, could you send me the time that they appear in the special? Thanks. 01:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Repeated Outfit Yup, saw that myself after uploading- to be fair it's a huge gallery and my intent was trying to fill in the gallery with outfits that were missing in chronological order. I was unaware a discussion started. Thanks! --Thunderush (talk) 00:17, January 20, 2016 (UTC)